bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mauve Tenebrosity Zeal
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60956 |idalt = |no = 1324 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 26 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 50, 53, 56, 59, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |normal_distribute = 12, 9, 7, 5, 12, 9, 7, 5, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |bb_distribute = 11, 7, 4, 4, 3, 11, 7, 4, 4, 3, 10, 7, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137 |sbb_distribute = 8, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 8, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 7, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 4 |description = One of the reasons speculated as to why Zeal chose to move on his own was because he didn't want to compromise any of his comrades by exposing them to confidential information. Eventually he would be ambushed by one of the Sealed God's disciples, and in their heated battle, a gate to another world opened, causing them both to disappear. Legends that tell of this particular encounter state that he fought in his master's name until the very end, displaying power far beyond that of any average disciple. |summon = Useless information is worthless. Just leave it all to me. I will fight now...on equal terms! |fusion = This power... I won't fight from the shadows any longer. After all, we both seem to have enemies we must face. |evolution = I don't need anyone's understanding. I only need the strength to pierce my own will. Just like that person I used to serve... | hp_base = 5172 |atk_base = 2281 |def_base = 2020 |rec_base = 1942 | hp_lord = 6741 |atk_lord = 2816 |def_lord = 2531 |rec_lord = 2424 | hp_anima = 7633 |rec_anima = 2186 |atk_breaker = 3054 |def_breaker = 2293 |def_guardian = 2769 |rec_guardian = 2305 |def_oracle = 2412 |rec_oracle = 2781 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Devastating Massacre |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts BB Atk & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 150% boost to BB Atk & 2~3 BC fill per Spark |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Vacant Close |bbdescription = 19 combo Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 7 BC fill per turn, 40% BC efficacy boost, 1~2 BC fill per Spark |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Double Dark Enigma |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & considerably boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability at 30% more damage, 140% boost to Atk, 250% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Lost Another |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns & Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to Atk, 130% boost to Spark damage, 300% boost to critical damage, 5~8 BC fill per Spark |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Ominous Secrecy |esitem = |esdescription = Adds considerable boost to BC, HC drop rate for all allies for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 35% boost |evofrom = 60955 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Zeal3 }}